Assassination of Lawrence Wilkins
, Year of the Monkey appears in Snow Gives Way (1, 2, 3, 4)The Defenders: 1.03: Worst BehaviorIron Fist: Season 1 ends a couple of months before The Defenders: Season 1 (1, 2), which is 6 months after Elektra's death.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way |location = Rand Enterprises Building, New York City, New York |result = Lawrence Wilkins is killed Joy Meachum, Ward Meachum, and Danny Rand are reinstated into Rand Enterprises |planner = Harold Meachum |executor = Harold Meachum |target = Lawrence Wilkins |casualties = Lawrence Wilkins}} The Assassination of Lawrence Wilkins was a successful attempt by Harold Meachum to kill Lawrence Wilkins, who previously voted his family out of Rand Enterprises. Background Danny Rand, having been public about his unapologetic attitude towards the company's admission of fault days prior, rejected to make a formal statement and shared that he spoke with reporter Karen Page about their plans to sell a vaccine at cost. With everyone on the Board upset, they held an emergency meeting; walking to her office, Joy Meachum was met with Lawrence Wilkins and two security guards, informing her that she, her brother, and Rand were voted out of Rand Enterprises.Iron Fist: 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots After his resurrection, Harold Meachum managed to travel the streets of New York City, back-tracking to the Rand Enterprises Building and relearning the access code to a back entrance and the combination to a wall safe in Ward's Office. He eventually returned to his penthouse. Gradually back to normal, Harold is visited by Ward himself, whom expressed shock to see his father alive as though he never died. Harold questioned if he was ever mean or troublesome with Ward and if he thought of him as a monster. Both answered with yes, Harold dropped the knife in hand and embraced his son, repeatedly apologizing and showing remorse for the actions prior. When Ward refused to cooperate with his father any further, he allowed him to leave but asked for the assistance of his sister Joy, which Ward did not desire. Ward left the penthouse; however, Harold managed to plant heroin packets in his car and had his son committed to Birch Psychiatric Hospital to monitor him. He soon glanced at the cameras to his penthouse and noticed Joy enter. Controlling the elevators, he led her to the top floor. The two are finally reunited, Joy elated and tearful at the sight of her living father.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies Assassination Returning to his office, Wilkins is visited by Harold Meachum. In disbelief, Wilkins requested that Meachum removed himself from the office. Instead, Meachum continued to speak, going on about how both fathers have dealt with their sons growing and changing, as long as construct lies to protect them. When he threatened Wilkins to reveal his crimes to his family if he did not commit suicide, Wilkins thought less of it, careless if he had informed his son of the embezzlement and prostitution. Meachum was disgusted, pulling out his gun and firing one bullet into Wilkins' head. A henchman returned to the office to clean the room. After Meachum questioned him about the alarms, he added that the henchman hurried in clearing the scene.Iron Fist: 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart Aftermath The next morning, Joy attended a meeting with the board, solemnly announcing that Wilkins had died last night, having committed suicide. She continued that with the company's circumstances, the Meachums were needed; she, her brother and Danny Rand were quickly reinstated back into Rand Enterprises. References Category:Events